Damaged Goods
by xHannieC
Summary: Fawn Deer is not a typical seventeen year old girl, her parents have forced her to learn how to fight and they want to make sure she becomes the best fighter of all time. At the World Martial Arts tournament she meets Trunks Briefs, a generally cocky, rich teen boy that takes a liking to her. How will this turn out? [RATING MAY CHANGE TO M]


I woke up to my alarm clock ringing through the room. I groaned and hit it to shut it up. Today was the World Martial Arts Tournament... The day that I had been dreading... I was being forced by my parents to enter it. You see, they have a dream for me to become "the best fighter in the world", to surpass everyone in power and skill, even Hercules, who is currently known as the greatest martial artist who ever lived. I had no say in what I wanted to do with my life.

"Fawn, it's almost time to go!" I heard my mother shout to me from downstairs. I groaned and sat up from my large, comfy bed. Stepping off it was like leaving heaven to go to hell. I sighed and walked over to my closet and grabbed a long, light blue v-neck t-shirt and black spandex. I put them on slowly and walked over to my mirror, grabbing my hair brush and brushing through my long, wavy, dirty-blonde locks. I put my hair into a side braid so that it would stay out of my face during the match. I looked somewhat presentable.

"Fawn, I said it's time to go!" My mom shouted at me again. _No, you said it was almost time to go... _I glanced at the clock, it was seven and the tournament didn't even start till nine... It was a ten minute drive to the arena. I sighed and threw on some white socks and black sneakers. I quickly walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"About damn time... Is that what your wearing?" She said as soon as I reached the last step, she crinkled her nose. I sighed again, I didn't feel like fighting with her at seven in the god damn morning. "You really should start dressing better."

"Let's go." I elected to answer, instead of yelling a thousand expletives at her.

"You aren't gonna change?" She stared at me. _She's pushing it..._

I rolled my eyes, "Nope, let's go."

* * *

As I stepped into the the arena I immediately noticed the long line of people waiting to punch the bag to see if they qualify for the tournament, there were about twenty currently. My mom pushed me towards the line and walked away, presumably to the crowd. I glanced at everyone in the line and noted that no one looked very strong. I stepped to the back of the line, behind a large, sweaty guy in sweatpants. "Hey there, gorgeous..." He said and shot me a toothy smile.

I grimaced. He must of been forty years old...

"Hi!" I heard a rather familiar voice say behind me. I turned around and saw the face of one of my closest friends, Bra Briefs. I smiled at her, she showed up at just the right time. I didn't feel like dealing with that overweight pedophile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked her, she wasn't much of a fighter... Well, actually she didn't fight at all, so it was odd that she was even here.

"My dad and brother are entering the tournament and my mom forced me to come, to 'cheer them on'." She replied and rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing your parents are forcing you to enter, eh?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I really had zero choice in the matter."

"Aw, well at least you look pretty." She said, smiling softly and patting my shoulder. I laughed.

"Thanks. Where's your family anyway?" I asked as I stepped up in line, there were only about ten people ahead of me now, the line was moving really fast. Which was good, because the cool, morning breeze was nearly gone and it was starting to get pretty hot outside.

"My mom's in the crowd somewhere, and my brother and dad are probably at the concession stand..." She replied, shrugging. I could almost feel my eyes light up.

"Concession stand? Where is it? I'm starving, I didn't have time to eat this morning." I said and heard my stomach growl, which only emphasized my point.

She giggled, "I'll show you it after your done punching the bag thing."

"The bag thing?" I asked, giggling. "Interesting way to refer to it, Bra._"_

"I don't know what else to call it..." She defended herself. I smiled and noticed that there was only two people ahead of me now, the first guy, who was very skinny, punched the bag and got a 91 while the guy in front of me got a 112. _Not very impressive scores... _They were told they didn't qualify and they each stomped off.

"You're turn." The guy with the clipboard said. I nodded at him and quickly punched it. I watched the numbers rise up and slowly it amounted to 131 points. I smirked and Bra smiled at me.

"Good job, one of the highest scores today, you qualify!" The guy also smiled at me, "what's your name and age?"

"Fawn Deer and seventeen." I replied and quickly looked at Bra, "so where's the concession stand?"_ I'm really hungry._

She giggled, "Geez, follow me." I waved goodbye to the clipboard guy as we walked away.

* * *

"Dad, quit eating all the good food!" I said as my dad scarfed down everything in site. We were sitting at one of the tables by the indoor concession stand. We had got a LOT of food, since we're saiyans, well we eat a lot. But he wasn't letting me have any food at all.

He shot me a deathly glare. I froze, my dad had one of the most terrifying glares that you could ever see. "Shut up, Trunks."

I shivered, "Y-yes sir." _You'd think that after eighteen years of living with him, he wouldn't scare me anymore, but nope, he still scares the hell out of me._ He went back to eating, and I slunk back in my chair. It was almost time for the tournament to start, and although I honestly hadn't wanted to enter it at all, my dad was forcing me to. He said I was becoming "weak"... Psh, Trunks Briefs weak?

_Yeah right..._

When my dad was finally done eating, he stood up and simply walked away, no goodbye, and leaving no food for me. I sighed and glanced over and saw my sister with some hot girl in spandex buying food at the concession stand. _Who is she?_ I thought. They got their food and Bra came over and sat across from me while the girl went and sat with my best friend, Goten, who was a few tables down.

"Who's your friend?" I asked my sister, sitting up straight abruptly. Bra gave me a curious look.

"Fawn... She's been over to our house before..." She replied, still looking at me strange.

"Why have you never introduced us? She's hot." I said as I looked at the girl, _uh, Fawn I mean_.

Bra glared at me. "You're not allowed to like my friends, Trunks!"

I sighed, "Come on Bra, I've been single for an entire two weeks, nearly three! Couldn't you just help me out this one time?"

She kept glaring, "You're not allowed to talk to my friends, period. Besides, she's not your type."

"What do you mean 'not my type'?" I asked innocently. _She's hot, hot is my type, right?_

"She's not some bimbo that will jump into bed with you." She finally answered after a few seconds.

"I don't date 'bimbos', Bra... I date girls who are attractive... and fun."

"So whores?" She answered, raising her eyebrow. I glared at her.

"You know wh-" I started only to get cut off by the intercom. "Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament!" It boomed through out the room. I covered my ears, it was too damn loud. I noticed that Bra and half the people in the room did the same.

"It's time to announce the matches!" The announcer said, and I could hear the crowd cheer even from where I was sitting. _Oh great, a loud, annoying crowd probably full of fangirls._ "Will all the people participating please come to the arena!"

* * *

**My second story ever! I've had this story idea in my head for awhile, and I finally got around to writing it. Let me know what ya think, I feel like it's kinda a step up from my other story(which I'm still writing btw). Anyways, I named my OC "Fawn Deer" bc I think Fawn's a pretty name and ya know, I wanted the last name to match like "Trunks Briefs" and "Bra Briefs" does, hehe. :)**

**Please review! All reviews are really appreciated, plus they make me update faster. Tell me if you like this story, or if it's not very good. I'm not entirely sure if I like it or not. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Italic words mean it's the character's thoughts.**


End file.
